Lake House
by LlamasInPajamas
Summary: Akko suggests getting the old group back together for some fun and Sugi offers up her parents lake house as the perfect place to go. However, what will Mari and Akko do when questions are asked about their love life? In fact, why haven't they told their friends yet even after so many years? -Summary doesn't really do the story any justice haha.. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_STUFF YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO READ:_**

**_Akko and Mari are one of my favorite yuri couples but there's hardly any ff about them so I decided I'd write some of my own. I hope I do them justice! ; w; _**

**_I've had this story planned out for awhile now but I've only just started thickening it. So far I've got chapter 2 pretty much finished and some other chapters nearly done too but I need to go over it and edit it. I still don't know how it's going to end though.. Hopefully this will have many chapters and I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Please comment and tell me what you think. I'd love some feed back! _**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_All characters and original manga idea belong to Morinaga Miruku (Milk). I only own the idea to this particular story. _

"Who orders a salad for their lunch? You're just as body conscious as ever Sugi." Akko leaned back in her chair as the waiter took their menus and left to get the orders ready.

"And you're just as…" The brunette eyed the blonde, looking for the right words "Akko as ever. Anyway, I need to watch my figure, especially now that I'm in such a stressful job. I can't afford to get too careless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akko pouted, taking a sip of her still cooling coffee. She flinched, the hot liquid burning her tongue, reminding her why she hadn't touched it till now. "And I thought you would've been a little less religious about it now that you're single. What made you decided to go from six boyfriends to none just like that anyway?"

Sugi sighed, checking her nails over "It was just too much of a hassle. I must admit though, I do miss the constant fawning." She smirked, looking at her lunch partner over her well-manicured nails "While we're on the subject, how are you and Mari doing?" She smothered a chuckle as the blondes face turned from its usually pale complexion to a stunning crimson red.

Akko cleared her throat, trying to compose herself but only amusing the other woman further. "Fine. We moved into a bigger apartment recently."

Sugi couldn't help herself "Really? I'm surprised. Most friends wouldn't have stuck together this long. I mean, you guys were always really close in school but even so. You two must really share a special bond."

"N-no. We're just good friends is all." Akko avoided eye contact, laughing awkwardly.

Sugi's expression changed "I am a little jealous though. I mean, now that everyone's grown up and we've all got proper jobs, it's hard to find the time to get together with anyone. You've got Mari all the time. I wish I had someone like that."

"Then why don't we get together?"

"What?"

Akko had another attempt at her coffee, this time finding it just the right temperature "Yeah I mean, we should all get together and have a catch-up some time. It'd be nice to see everyone together for a change." She paused to take another sip from her cup "And not just for an afternoon or something. We should all spend a weekend somewhere. It'd be fun."

Sugi nodded "For once Akko, you've said something not all that stupid"

"Hey!"

"Who ordered the prawn noodles?"

"That would be her" Sugi gestured towards Akko.

The presence of food quickly pushed the insult to the back of Akko's mind.

* * *

Mari got home to find the door unlocked. 'Akko must be home' she smiled at the thought of getting to see her girlfriend after a long day at work. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way into the small lounge "Akko?"

No reply.

Slipping out of her coat, she placed it on the back of the couch, before making her way down the narrow hallway to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, she found Akko, asleep atop of the bed cover. Sighing, she sat down on the bed next to Akko, gently shaking her awake. "Akko."

The blonde rolled over, groggily looking up at the brunette "Mm, Mari, you're back."

"What have I told you about sleeping during the day? You won't be able to sleep at night."

Akko reached up, pulling darker haired girl down to brush lips in an all too familiar greeting "But if I sleep at night, I won't get to play with you."

Mari blushed. She was in awe the blonde could still get these sorts of reactions out of her. Akko tugged her down so she lay with her back pressed to Akko's chest.

Akko smiled into her hair "How would you feel about going to a lake house for a few days?"

"What? A lake house?" Mari asked shocked, shifting slightly from the comfortable position "Can we even afford something like that?" Akko pulled her back into chest.

"We'll be using Sugi's parent's lake house. Totally free."

"Wait. Slow down. What are you talking about?" Mari rolled over so she was now face to face with Akko.

"Sugi and I were talking over lunch and we thought it would be a great idea if we got all of us together and went and stayed at her parent's lake house for a week. Wouldn't it be great to catch-up with everyone?" Akko was practically bobbing up and down with excitement.

Mari paused to think. It sounded nice, getting to see her friends and relax a little in what was probably a very expensive house… But… "What about you and me?"

"What about us?"

"Well, the others still don't know about us… Are we supposed to just act like we're friends for the entire week?"

"Well only in the others presence. We can be all mushy in private."

Mari frowned "Why don't we just tell them?"

Akko sat up "Why? They don't need to know. Why do we have to tell them?"

Mari sighed. She wasn't surprised by this reaction. She'd brought up the idea of telling their friends multiple times but Akko had always been quick to shoot her down. She especially wouldn't hear of it if it were about telling her mother. Her main excuse was that her mother was always too busy to talk to anyway and if she was going to break the news, she wanted to do it in person but she just didn't have the time. Of course Mari was upset by this but she didn't want to force Akko into something she wasn't ready for. Especially something as big as telling your parents you're gay. Were they gay? That was the one thing she'd never really figured out. She'd never really been attracted to a guy, although, she been with Akko since high school so it wasn't like she'd had much experience with other people, apart from that one rather nice boy she'd dated for a short time to cover the fact she liked Akko.. She still felt bad about that. Though, it ended ok, with the boy dating Tamamin and her and Akko finally realising their feelings were mutual. Mari had already told both her Mother and younger brother. She was hesitant about her father though. He'd always been so protective over whom she was dating. He'd been glad she'd been "single" this whole time. She wasn't sure how he'd take the news of her having been dating someone for this long without telling him or that the person was a _girl_. Not wanting to go into another argument, Mari decided to drop the subject. "Ok we can go I guess.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Akko, it's huge!" Mari couldn't help but stare in awe as they pulled the car up to the lake house.

Mari was right, the place was massive. It looked very flash too. "It looks like we're the last to arrive." Akko commented as she noticed the three cars parked out front. One in particular happened to look very expensive. "That must be Sugi's car" She was almost embarrassed to pull theirs up next to it. "I bet her parents bought it for her…"

"Akko." Mari warned.

"What?"

"You better behave while we're here. We're adults now, remember."

Akko grumbled "I know, I know."

Before the two had barely stepped foot outside the car, a short figure was already at the door calling them. "Mari chin! Akko!"

The two smiled "Tamamin!" They waved, making their way to her.

"Wow Tamamin, you haven't grown at all since the last time I saw you." Akko teased.

Tamamin puffed out her cheeks. Even though she was in her twenties now, she was still around the same height as she'd been in high school. Coming up to Akko's shoulders at best. "I have too! It's just Akko that keeps growing!"

Akko laughed, leaning in to hug the small tawny haired girl. It was true though. Over the last few years, Akko had shot up in height. She even had a few inches on Mari.

"Where are the others?" Mari asked, looking over Tamamin and into the hallway. This wasn't a very hard feat to accomplish.

Tamamin giggled "Out back. Sugi's already cracked out the alcohol."

Mari sighed. She hadn't forgotten how much Sugi liked to drink but she'd hoped this week wouldn't be revolving around alcohol. Mari herself wasn't much of a drinker but she knew Akko would get very into it with a little encouragement from Sugi.

"Well then let's go say hi" Akko's eyes sparkled mischievously.

The three of them made their way through the house, Tamamin showing the way. "Just wait till you see the view Mari chin. You'll love it!" They stepped out onto a wide veranda that led down onto a long narrow walkway that then connected to a small wooden dock which looked even smaller in comparison to the large lake ahead of them. The sight was breath-taking. Mari was surprised such a large lake was hidden from view. It must have been the trees out front that covered the huge, deep blue lake.

"Bet this cost a fortune.." Mari dug her elbow into Akko's side.

"Look who finally showed up."

"Better late than never."

It took Mari a few seconds to recognise the two women sitting side by side at the glass outdoor table. "Taguchi! Your hair!"

"So you finally managed to grow it out."

The brunette touched her hair nodding. "Yeah, took me awhile though. Kept cutting it. Your hair's looking great Mari. Who cuts it?"

Mari blushed, "Akko."

"You mean you guys still keep in regular contact? That's amazing!" Kuno took off her sunglasses, shifting them to the top of her head instead.

"Oh yeah, they actually live together now." Akko and Mari hadn't noticed Sugi laying on the fold out chair. Although, seeing her now, it's a wonder they didn't. She wore nothing but a fancy, black lace bikini and sunglasses. In her hand was what looked like a glass of wine.

Tamamin giggled "You two are just like a couple."

"Oh don't be silly Tamamin. I'm sure we all would've noticed by now if they were dating. Make yourselves at home you two. Take a seat." Sugi gestured towards the empty seats opposite Kuno and Taguchi. Akko gave Mari a worrying look but the two took their seats anyway. "Do you guys want something to drink? There's some Kahlua in the cupboard and some milk in the fridge. I know how much you like it Akko" Akko blushed furiously, sending a death glare in the other woman's direction.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I bought some bottled water." Mari held up the water bottle she'd purchased earlier. She'd had a feeling they would be drinking.

"Geez Mari, you're such a light weight." Akko bent over, grabbing a drink from the chilly bin beside them.

Mari frowned but held her tongue. "Just don't drink too much Akko."

"What are you, my mother."

Taguchi snorted at Akko's remark. "She always was the motherly type."

"Yeah and Akko's the spoilt child!" Kuno joined in.

Mari leaned over, whispering something into Akko's ear, leaving Akko blushing madly "Fine, I'll only have a few…"

"What'd you say to her?" Tamamin was shocked. They'd always known Mari could keep Akko in check but not to this level.

"Nothing in particular. So what's everyone been up to? It's so great to see you all." She sure knew how to change the topic quickly.

Kuno was the first to speak up "Well you wouldn't believe what Ouji did!"

Sugi cut in, seeing where the conversation was heading "Before that, why don't we get the sleeping arrangements sorted? Then we can catch up with everyone."

"Great idea!" Taguchi was glad a crisis had been averted. Kuno leaned back in her chair in a sulk.

"There's only four bedrooms so there'll have to be two pair ups. I'll be taking one of the rooms by myself. I can never get any sleep when sharing a room. Also, one of the rooms only has a double bed, so someone's sharing. The other room has two single beds."

"Well me and Taguchi can share a room!" Kuno had rebounded from her sulk already. Taguchi groaned.

"And me and Akko won't mind sharing. Right Akko?" Mari turned to Akko for conformation.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Akko nodded in agreement.

Tamamin pouted "Aw I feel kind of left out now. Sugi, let's share a room!"

"No. So now all that's left is to decide who's sharing a bed." A small smirk played at her lips "Akko and Mari, you guys wouldn't mind would you? You're best friends so it should be fine right?" Sugi asked innocently.

Akko blushed, her mind wandering back to what Mari and whispered to her earlier. Mari could guess where her thoughts were roaming. She gave her an elbow to the ribs "Sure, we don't mind" Mari answered for both of them.

* * *

_**I decided to upload chapter 2 a little earlier than planned seeing as I finished editing it so quickly. Chapter 3 might take a bit seeing as I've basically written chapter 4 but need to write the stuff leading up to it in chapter 3. Haha, it's all rather confusing.**_

_**Anyway, read away and tell me what you think!**_


	3. Sorry

Hey everybody. I'd just like to thank you all for the support I've gotten on this story, I really appreciate it. First off I'd like to apologize for the lack of an update. I've had a lot going on recently in my life and I've been struggling to find motivation to do even the things I love such as writing and drawing. I do plan on continuing this story, though I cannot say for sure when that will happen. Hopefully soon.

Thanks again for all this amazing support and hopefully you'll be hearing about Mari and Akko again in no time!

_**-Nathan**_


End file.
